


I know it's 2 a.m. but...

by BytheSea (ye_old_cactus)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Friends With Benefits, Garrett Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Hawke Siblings, Minor Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age), One Night Stands, but where is carver?? idk--- idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ye_old_cactus/pseuds/BytheSea
Summary: Anders is trouble and everybody knows that... even Garrett, but when it comes to helping him, it never matters what he is or isn't because Garrett knows he'll always be there for him... especially because maybe Anders isn't the only one who is... or likes trouble.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I know it's 2 a.m. but...

**Author's Note:**

> handers in 2020?!?!?? who thought but i mean... quarantine

“Okay, I know it’s 2 a.m. but I need your help.”

“Who is this?” Garrett replied, knowing full well that the only person who could call him that late would be Anders, “I don’t know you,” he said and hung up.

“Who was that?” Isabela asked.

“Anders.”

She hummed and got up to pick her clothes off of the floor. It wasn’t a normal hum but _that_ hum, and of course she did—everybody knew what was (or wasn’t) going on between Anders and him, even people he didn’t know had approached him to tell him his boyfriend had been hurt in some protest or strike or whatever situation Anders always involved himself in—and because Garrett was a pining asshole, he never bothered to correct them, because yeah, they were nothing more than friends, so instead he always focused more on getting Anders out of whatever situation he was in.

So, getting a call from him that late wasn’t even an unusual occurrence, the difference was that tonight he was spent after Isabela told him she wanted to try a new position she saw while watching porn and _hours_ later every bone in his body was aching.

He knew it was a matter of seconds before Anders would come to drag him by the ears if necessary and Isabela knew too which was the reason why she was putting her underwear and everything else back on as soon as she heard the name 'Anders'.

“I’ll call you later, big boy,” she said as she opened the door… at the same time that a very out of breath Anders decided to step in, crashing into her and sending them both to the floor.

“Oh fuck,” this from Garrett who didn’t bother to cover himself before he ran to help them both, “are you guys okay?”

“It doesn’t matter, I need your help,” Anders said and got up before Hawke could help so he turned around to check on Bela.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah,” she replied, he just caught me off guard.”

“I’d say.”

“Hawke,” she said more softly, unusual worry slipping into her voice. He sadly recognized that voice because it was the same one Varric used when they talked about Anders... or the one Mariam and Bethy used too when the same topic came on “I know I’m in no position to say this, especially after the position I had you in,” she winked but Hawke just scoffed, “but be careful about this one. I like him a lot, too. You know I do, but…”

“I know,” he replied giving her a kiss, right on the lips, “thank you.”

She smiled and then left and he couldn’t even find it in himself to get mad for being so overprotected by his family and friends.

The Hawkes were probably the most known family in all Kirkwall and with his dad in the middle of his campaign to be Kirkwall’s Viscount it didn’t help at all for him to be involved in all the stuff Anders always involved him in.

He knew his father didn’t care what he was or wasn’t up to in college, especially because Hawke was well aware that whatever any of his four children did, could affect his campaign pretty hard, he knew because he was following his father’s footsteps, because he’d thought one day about becoming Kirkwall’s Viscount and because he’d seen what happened to Viscount Dumar after all the scandal about Seamus changing religions and what that consequently did to their family, so yeah. He knew his friends and family were right about Anders, but he couldn’t help it

“Hawke,” Anders called.

“The weirdest of things just happened, y’know,” he said walking back, still not covering himself… not like Anders hadn’t seen him like this before, “I dreamed that I got a call from someone who sounded exactly like you… but I know that can’t be because it’s-" he looked at this nightstand, a rectangular old clock shining a bright “02:14” back to him, “-2 a.m. _and_ a Tuesday and normal college students are supposed to be asleep.”

“I need chloroform,” Anders replied, and Garrett sighed.

“Where the fuck would I get that? On a Tuesday… at 2 a.m.?”

“I’m glad that’s what you’re concerned about and not what I’m gonna used it for.”

He sighed again and crossed his arms, looked to the ceiling frustrated, then to the floor, and then sighed one last time before he moved to his dresser to get clothes. Anders just smirked as he saw him get ready. He knew what he did to Hawke and took full advantage of that. Honestly, some twisted part of him loved that Anders knew the power he had over him, but then again…

“Chloroform, at 2 a.m. Anders, seriously, what the fuck.”

“It’s for a templar,” he replied, sheepishly.

Anders and his bloody beef with the templars.

“What did they do this time to have you planning a murder?” and here he was, going along with it, though.

“Just one of them…” Anders said in a very weird tone, one Garrett hadn’t heard before even though he’d known Anders for four years now, “remember your birthday party?

“Barely,” he’d been so drunk the entire night that he only remembered bits and pieces, one of them being a very angry Anders, but he couldn’t remember why and Anders didn’t want to tell him the reason he was so mad.

“You know a dude name 'Karras'?” Anders asked and Hawke just hummed, he did. The guy had tried to make a move on Bethany and if Mariam hadn’t been with him when he found out, he’d have given the guy another hole. And then he remembered why Karras knew Bethany. He was a templar, well, he was about to become one and most of their graduation projects included overseeing the mages in the med fields, where Bethany _and_ Anders were… it was then that he connected the dots.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” Garrett said before he could stop himself, his shoelaces straining in his hands so hard that it looked like they were going to snap, “he did something to you, didn’t he? That day… at the party… was that the reason why you were so mad?”

“Calm down,” Anders tried, “and yeah… I mean, it was my fault because I was so drunk—”

“That’s no excuse!”

Anders continued, ignoring Hawke, “—I didn’t realize until, well… it was late, and I couldn’t say anything because I was drunk and couldn’t remember the guy but I was sure I didn’t want to do… y’know anything and—wait, Hawke where are you going?”

“I’ll fucking kill him,” he replied, walking towards the door, not even putting a coat on or tying his right shoelace, even though it was definitely snowing out.

“You don’t even know where he lives!” Anders tried again, getting Hawke’s coat from the rack next to the door and hurrying behind him, slamming the door closed.

“At the templar’s dorm. I don’t fucking care if I have to go door by door, fuck… Nobody fucking does that and goes on like nothing. Especially not to you,” he whispered the last part, getting down to finally tie his shoelace.

“Garrett, wait,” Anders said, and hearing his name coming from Anders’ mouth finally made him stop as he was waiting for the elevator.

“Nothing happened,” he said gently handing Garrett his coat, “I stopped him, I… we didn’t go all the way,” he looked down embarrassed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hawke asked.

“I didn’t know who he was… I wasn’t sure. I had to ask Varric to move all his,” he made quotes with his fingers, "contacts" to know who it was.”

“Varric knew?” Hawke said, stepping into the elevator.

“I told him to keep it a secret.”

He sighed. He had no idea how many times he’d done that in the last half an hour, “what do you need the chloroform for?”

“I just want to scare him off.”

“Don’t you have some fancy spell for that?”

This time it was Anders who sighed, he rolled his sleeves up a little and showed Garrett the simple silver bands he was wearing on his wrist, the ones used to temporary punish mages for using magic when they weren’t supposed to—the mages could still do basic spells, mostly because they usually only put one on but still, doing something a little bit more elaborated was impossible, even for Anders who found himself in the same situation over and over again.

Hawke thought that by now Anders should be used to at least know how to work around them, but alas… there was a reason why the method was used even for criminals (who usually wore one on each wrist and one like a collar to completely cut off their link to the fade), and the templar who controlled the power the bands had, knew how much limitation to put in them and Anders being known across campus for his recklessness, mage “freedom" politics and superior magic ability ought to have the greatest templar of them all restricting his bands, probably Meredith herself, the Templar Dean.

One band was bad already, and you could barely see someone with two or one, to be honest… but with Anders, Hawke had never even seen him with just one since he met him and he could count with the fingers of his right hand the times that he’d seen Anders _without_ them, but that was because Anders usually only wore long sleeves, probably to hide them when he had them. Besides the fact that he didn’t or more like couldn’t use magic outside school so the times he’d seen Anders doing magic were even less than the times he’s seen his naked wrists, thought Anders always told him that his room smelled like elfroot all the time because of the amount he consumed as he used his magic there more than what he didn’t.

“What did you do this time, Anders?”

“Set a templar’s beard on fire,” he said innocently, and Hawke couldn’t help but laugh himself silly as the elevator went down

“How long will you be wearing those?” he asked in between laughs.

“Just two more weeks.”

“No wonder you’ve been so quiet lately,” he replied stepping out of the elevator and holding Anders’s hand to keep the cold at bay now that they were outside the building (he was right, it was snowing). Anders let him hold his hand more than happy and stuffed his other one in his hoodie’s front pocket, “I was starting to worry.”

“I could see that, especially after what I walked into earlier.”

He meant Isabela, Garrett flinched. Not like he was covering the fact that he slept with Isabela often, or at least when she felt like it, but it still felt weird… weird for Anders to acknowledge that.

“Well, you know… the guy I like doesn’t like me back.”

“You know I like you, Hawke.”

“Yeah, but not like that,” he said bitterly, this was a conversation, they’d had more than once.

It always started with something completely unrelated and ended with Anders saying he wasn’t the right guy for Hawke, which he thought was complete bullshit, but he was also _not_ going to force Anders into dating him seriously, so.

“It’s 2 a.m. Hawke, we’re on our way to get chloroform to use in a guy that touched me wrong in a party where I was too drunk to notice who he was.”

“So?” Hawke replied gripping Anders’s hand. Still mad about the whole situation with Karras.

“One day you’re gonna be the next viscount and someone will uncover all your embarrassing college days and how you used to get in trouble because of your problematic orphan mage friend who couldn’t keep it in his pants and had beef with whoever saw him wrong _and_ with all the bloody templars in Kirkwall.”

Hawke smiled, “can you imagine what they’ll say when they realize that that problematic orphan mage friend is my super handsome and famous doctor husband?”

Anders blushed a deep red, “Are you fucking stupid? We’re not even dating and you’re calling me your husband? That’s so wrong.”

“Why?”

“I’m…” Ander stuttered, “I’m not enough.”

“Anders,” Hawke stopped them both, and cupped Anders’ face with his cold hands, “you fight for what it’s right, you are the voice for the people who have none, you are studying to help other people and yeah you don’t have parents, but you have a brother who loves you and did everything for you to be here because you are enough, you are more than enough and I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” he finished breathlessly as Anders stood there without saying anything.

“I do bad things,” he finally whispered, “I can’t even do a simple spell right now because I’m petty and did something bad for no reason whatsoever. I’m a bad person, Garrett.”

“You’re not.”

“I am… I am jealous and possessive, and I want you all for myself but I push you away when you try to be with me and I’m scared because I like you so much and I rather have you as a friend because that way I can be with you without you leaving me because if we’re together you’ll finally see the kind of person I am!” He started to cry, long tears making his way down his cheeks to meet Hawke’s thumbs.

“I’ve known you since my freshman year, I’ve seen you angry and happy and sad and horny,” Garrett chuckled at that, but Anders didn’t, “and… what I mean is that I’ve seen countless of your sides and I’m still here, for fuck’s sake, Anders, it’s 2 a.m. the temperature is way below zero and I was determined to walk with just a shirt and jeans to the other side of campus to beat the crap out of a guy who did you wrong but instead, here I am, thinking about waking Merrill up because she’s the only person who could have chloroform and be our friend enough to give it to us no questions asked just for you. How many times have I left things undone just to rush to your side to help you—”

“Exactly!” Anders exclaimed, “how many times have I interrupted you for my own selfish reasons because I need you to do something for me, because I know you’d try your damn hardest to go along with my whims, because—”

“Because I love you, Anders! I would do anything for you!” There, it was finally out. “How can you not see it?”

And then Anders finally burst out crying and Hawke’s first thought was that having any type of liquids on your face was a bad idea because it was snowing harder by the second and then his second thought was that he should apologize and then his third thought was that he was not going to apologize for loving Anders, instead he hugged him as hard as he could.

“I’m sorry,” Anders said after a while.

“Why?” Hawke asked.

“Because I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?”

“Because I love you, too and I don’t know what to do.”

And then Hawke kissed him.

They had kissed countless drunken and sober times, but not like this. It felt different. It felt amazing.

The stood under the snow for who knows how long, just kissing and whispering I love you to each other, and then Garrett talked.

“Does that mean you’ll be my future husband?”

Anders looked at him in disbelief, of course, Hawke would ruin a moment like that with something so trivial… but well, that was one of the reasons why Anders loved him, so, “I’m so happy right now, I could be just your husband.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he replied, continuing walking towards Merrill’s dorm and pulling Anders with him.

“I mean it,” Anders said and because the offer was really that tempting, Hawke decided to push it.

“You know there are places in Lowtown that do those things even this late.”

“Yeah?” Anders smirked.

“Seriously, I’ll do it.”

“You can’t,” Ander smirked wider, “your mum would kill you.”

“Are you calling me mummy’s boy?

Anders winked.

“Okay, that’s it,” Hawke said, picking Anders up and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, “today we make it official.”

* * *

“Hawke,” a voice said to him, but he was too sleepy to reply. “Hawke,” the voice said again.

“I’m busy,” he mumbled covering his face with the bedsheet.

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll call Bethy.”

Bethany was famous for waking, mostly her brothers, with cold spells and that was enough to have him sitting up in seconds…. A bed that it definitely wasn’t his own, he noticed too late, “where am I?” He asked Varric standing in front of him with his hands crossed, his suit looking spotless.

“What the fuck,” Anders mumbled still half-asleep, Garrett hadn’t noticed he was there.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Hawke,” this from Varric again, who had turned around to walk back towards, what Garrett assumed was the main door, “starting with those rings,” he finished pointing at their hands.

And then… that was another thing Garrett hadn’t noticed. He was indeed wearing a ring, _a wedding ring._ Bits and pieces of the night before came to mind. Him carrying Anders to his car, them driving to Lowtown, looking for one of those sketchy lawyers you could only find there, though, before that, they made another stop… to an even sketchier jewelry, next to an also sketchy liquor store.

“W-what the fuck!” Anders said again, probably hearing what Varric said, “Garrett!” He called and Hawke turned around to find him looking at the ring surprised.

“Yeah…” Varric said.

“Why are you here?” Garrett asked Varric, his head starting to hurt.

“You called at 5 a.m. shitfaced, telling me you were a taken man and then hung up.”

He also didn’t remember drinking, but as soon as his feet touched the floor, he sent a couple of bottles scattering under the bed.

“Lowtown, by the way. That’s where you made me come, next time do tell me where you are so I don’t spend hours figuring out,” Varric replied and then finally left.

He turned around to see Anders still watching the ring, his face a deep shade of red. “Did we really…?”

Anders nodded, like he couldn’t believe it but also couldn’t deny it because of that he was seeing, he sighed and threw his head back on the pillow, a really nice pillow for Lowtown, and groaned.

“My mum’s gonna kill me, holy fuck!” Hawke said.

“So _you are_ a mummy’s boy,” Anders replied getting up from the bed... naked.

“Of course I am!” Garrett said, “why are you naked?!”

Anders looked down as if he just realized that… which he did. “you’re naked, too.”

“I sleep naked!”

“Alright.”

“Anders seriously, why aren’t you more surprised?” He was starting to lose it. His mother was going to castrate him.

“I guess I’m used to waking up after a regretful situation… I woke up, I realized I’m fucking married, I was surprised and I’ve got class later.” He started to pick all his clothes off the floor and putting them on.

“You regret it?” Hawke said a little too late, chest tight.

“You do.” Anders replied, “you keep going on and on about your mum.”

“My mum,” Hawke said getting just a teeny tiny bit angry, “is the most controlling person ever, she had a fucking plan for me, to marry me off with some wealthy politician’s daughter, I’m not afraid of her killing me, I’m afraid of what she might do to you!”

“What?” Anders asked, surprised.

Hawke sighed, “let’s just get out of here and I promise we can talk when we get to the dorm.”

* * *

Varric was waiting for them outside, on the driver’s seat of Hawke’s car.

“You came here in my car?” He asked.

“No, you dumbass. You took your car here, I figured it out and took a very expensive Uber ride. Are you still asleep?” Varric replied opening the door for them both to sit in the back seat. “You mind explaining to me what happened?”

“Uh…” he said very smartly, “I got married.”

“Anders?” Varric said only.

“I woke Hawke up last night to help me get some chloroform to scare off a templar—well, you know—and then some truths came out about our feelings and it turns out Hawke is a mummy’s boy and that uh… uhm that we’re in love and then we got drunk and then married.”

Hawke looked at him.

“What?” Anders replied, “I’m not very good under pressure.”

“You’re a doctor!”

“Anyway,” Varric interrupted them, “you dumbass,” he looked at Hawke through the rearview mirror, “used your dad’s credit card extension, so imagine my surprise when, after hours,” he paused, looking at them accusingly “of looking for you after one sketchy short call, your dad calls me all worried because he woke up with some notifications from his bank about yours—his, whoever’s card being used in fucking Lowtown and his son not answering his phone, he thought you got mugged or something.”

Hawke smiled awkwardly.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more spoiled,” Anders said, looking at Hawke like he was about to burst out laughing.

“And you!” Varric continued, looking at Anders this time, “why the fuck did you need chloroform for? I have enough babysitting this giant baby, do I have to do the same for you? Besides, I offered to take care of Karras for you.”

“Do you get paid for doing that?” Anders deflected the question.

“I actually do,” Varric said, “but that’s none of your business nor what I asked you.”

No one said anything more on the way back, not until Varric parked the car, “ your dad’s waiting for you in your room.”

“What?” Hawke said, halfway getting out of the car and then entering back in.

“He wants to talk to you.”

On the other side, Anders got out silently as if that’d make him disappear.

“Both of you,” Varric said louder, stopping Anders dead on his tracks, “don’t worry, I got him up to speed with the situation.”

“You did what?” Anders and Hawke said at the same time.

“Good luck,” Varric replied and left.

* * *

“Okay,” Hawke said, “just a heads up, my dad is a very cool dude… okay? don’t be afraid to tell him the truth or he’ll see right through you, okay? He can detect a lie like a dog a bone, okay?”

Anders nodded and Hawke opened the door to his room.

“I like to think I’m more like a hawk that can see a lie miles away, more than just a dog, you know?” Malcolm said, “after all, Hawke’s my name, but thanks for saying I’m a cool dude, I should add it to my resume.”

“Father,” Hawke said embarrassed.

“Garrett,” Malcolm said back and then looked to Anders who was definitely hiding behind Hawke despite being taller than him. “And you must be Anders… my new son-in-law.”

“S-sir,” he stuttered back.

Malcolm waved his hand, “no need to, we’re family now.”

Anders just gaped and nodded, his head looking like it was going to pop out of his neck and roll down the window.

“You, though…” he looked at Hawke, “have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Yes, father.”

He waved his hand again and Hawke immediately sat on his bed while Malcolm took his desk chair, Anders stood awkwardly next to the door.

“Please, sit,” Malcolm said, “as I mentioned before we are family now, I’d like to hear what happened.”

Hawke started, telling him how Anders had had a _disagreement_ with a templar and wanted to scare him off a little and needed Hawke’s help, he didn’t mention the chloroform or the disagreement but his father had little love for temples being also a mage, so he knew he didn’t need to go that deep into it.

Anders interceded now and then to point out something or whenever Hawke forgot what happened and by the end of the explanation when Varric drove them back, Malcolm had only hummed once or twice in response during the story.

“I see,” Malcolm said, “I’m just… I think I missed something, how long have you been dating? I thought you and Isabela…”

“We just fuck,” Hawke said before he could stop himself.

“Garrett!” his father said at the same time that Anders hit him on his leg with a “Hawke!”

“I’ve been in love with Anders since my freshman year,” he said acting shyly, which didn’t suit him at all… even more after what he just said, but talking about Anders did that to him, “but Anders' got a case of low self-esteem and didn't want to date me,” Anders sighed exasperated at this, “but I don’t know how to quit…”

Malcolm raised his hand, “Do I know that... I don’t need to hear more, here…” he handed an envelope to Hawke and before saying something else, he got up and walked to the door, “it was in your grandfather’s will that when one of you got married, a part of the estate was to be for you, and a part of the inheritance released upon marriage, we thought Bethany was going to be the first one to use it, clearly, we were wrong, also… I’ll try to calm your mother down about this, but I’m guessing you'll have a long talk with her. I’ll see you both home the next weekend for family dinner.”

Hawke looked at the envelope, it suddenly felt really heavy.

“Welcome to the family, Anders Hawke,” Malcolm then, closed the door behind him.

* * *

Three hours later, they were still laying on the bed, their hands intertwined, the envelope unopened on the nightstand, Anders' alarm going off for class.

“He called me Anders Hawke.”

“I told my father I just fucked Isabela!”

“What are we going to do Hawke?” Anders asked, letting go of Hawke’s hand to support himself on his elbow.

“ _We_ are going to talk,” he replied “back in the hotel… you said you don’t regret this.”

“I don’t,” Anders said without hesitation. “Maybe it wasn’t how I… or you planned for your life to go, but I mean… I’m willing to try.”

“You do know we’re just kids, right? I mean… for fucks sake, we’re only 22!”

“I’m actually 24 but… Garrett,” Anders said his name softly, “we still have time to…” Hawke could see tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, just like less than 24 hours ago… “you made a mistake I understand-"

“Stop it,” he interrupted Anders, “just so you know, I’m the one who’s been in love with you for years _and_ this was my idea! So, for now… we still have some chloroform to find, we have a mission!”

“Yeah?”

“C’mon, husband. It’s time for payback.”


End file.
